Uncertainty
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Elliot was sure of two things only; he was straight, and he hated George.


Disclaimer: don't own

Warnings: slash, masturbation, cursing, etc

Elliot had always dealt with uncertainty. It was part of working with Special Victims. Nothing was ever certain.

Well, almost nothing. He had been certain of two things: he was straight, and he hated Doctor George Huang. He was certain of the former because he was married, and he had kids.

He had been certain of the latter because Huang was many things Elliot hated- a psychiatrist, icy calm, and overly confident. Not that he didn't have grounds to be- he almost always provided flawless profiles- but it still bothered him. Huang was impossible to understand. Any attempts to gain insight into the doctor's life resulted in even greater confusion than before.

And the way he looked- he'd shown up with the most ridiculous glasses, he always layered his clothes like he was hiding something, and he was so small- how he had passed the FBI's training program was beyond him. He'd almost gotten beat up by a kid! Then again, Elliot had latter been stabbed with a pen by the same kid, but that was different.

Elliot hated Huang, plain and simple. And the feeling seemed mutual. Their arguments got so loud, it was a wonder the building's plaster was still intact. An innocent question, a side comment- anything could set them off. They were more volatile than gunpowder.

Which is why Elliot was extremely confused when he started having thoughts about him. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his smaller body under his own. It disturbed him and aroused him simultaneously. He wanted to see Huang's control break, wanted to hear him moan and yell his name and feel him writhe. It confused him. He was straight! How could he want to bring another man to orgasm? How could he be attracted to another man? It was impossible. It had to be something else. Maybe it was his desire to be dominant over the man (because Huang, despite his short stature and pathetically weak defensive skills, was the dominant of the two) taken to the only level it could. Huang would always be the alpha male at work, so Elliot wanted to be at home.

What was he thinking? Home was with Kathy and his children. There was no way in hell he wanted to live with George. It wouldn't last a day.

So why was his mind still holding on to the idea? He was **straight**. 100% man's man, muscular, former marine, current cop, married with kids.

The reason he was getting hard was because he was thinking about Kathy, not because he was fantasizing about blowing Huang and then feeling Huang's soft lips around him. No, he was turned on by Kathy only. If he thought about Huang a second longer, he'd probably get soft.

Damn it! How was he getting even harder? His arousal was so deep, he was aching. He wanted George- No, Kathy! He wanted to fuck Kathy, not George! **He wasn't gay!** He couldn't be. Never, in a million years. The thoughts would stop any moment, or they would turn to Kathy.

He couldn't take this a second longer. He walked into the bathroom. Empty, thank god. He reached into his pants, trying to imagine it was Kathy's hand. She always gave good handjobs...

_"You want this?" George asked. God, could George's strokes feel any better?_

_"Yes yes yes." He moaned. George laughed and undressed himself before getting on his knees and sucking firmly on his length. Oh god... that was..._

_"George!" He moaned. He could hardly stand. George's mouth was absolute perfection._

_"George, I'm gonna..." George sucked even harder and he came. George released him and then he got on his knees and returned the favor. He strummed George's nipples while he sucked, relishing the sound of George's gasps and moans._

_"Elliot, that's so hot..." George groaned. He wanted more sounds from him. He sucked harder, pinched and pulled his nipples. George's orgasm was even more satisfying than his own had been. He swallowed every drop. He didn't want the moment to end.  
_

He tried thinking of Kathy instead, but George wouldn't go away. He wanted him. He was straight, but he wanted a gay man. Wanted him so bad.

He finally brought himself to orgasm, and he panted for a few minutes, trying to make sense of it all. He had realy just done that... while thinking of Huang? What the hell was wrong with him?

Later that night, they all went drinking. To his dismay, Huang joined them. But he needed a drink. He couldn't face this while sober.

4 drinks, 10, he'd lost count already. He wasn't drunk, but he was pleasantly uninhibited. He stepped away for a moment to tell Kathy he'd gotten a case and then walked out to find he and George were the last ones there. Huang wasn't drunk; he just preferred expensive drinks that were to be consumed slowly. Frowning, Huang looked him over.

"You're drunk. I'll give you a ride."

"Can I... can I stay at your house?" What the hell? Where did those words come from?

"What about your wife?" Huang asked suspiciously.

"She took the kids to their grandparents." The lie slipped so easily from his lips, just like the one he'd told his wife.

"I suppose, then." Huang said kindly.

The ride was quiet, not awkwardly so but restfully. Eventually they arrived to George's apartment and walked in.

"Wow, this is a nice place." Elliot noted.

"It's pretty comfortable." Huang said with a smile. Damn, Elliot wanted to jump him.

"What?" Huang asked, eyes wide. Fuck- had he really said that out loud?

"I want you." Elliot insisted. He could always blame drunkeness later.

"Touch your nose." George ordered. Damn, maybe not. No turning back now, though.

He brought his fingers to his nose effortlessly, and for good measure recited the alphabet backwards.

"Why now?" Huang whispered.

"I don't know." Elliot admitted. "But I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Maybe-" his thoughts were cut off by Elliot's tongue diving into his mouth.

"Mmmmm..." He moaned into Elliot's mouth. It was the most erotic noise he'd ever heard. He was instantly hard, and he made that known as he ground against George's stomach.

Their clothes were gone in short order and they were on George's sofa. Elliot straddled George's hips and discovered that it put his hard flesh against George's. A million sensations went through him and he moaned. He brought his lips to George's while George thrusted his hips. Elliot started thrusting against him and they fell into a rhythm.

"Oh... Elliot!" George yelled into the kiss. He climaxed without another word.

Elliot followed a second later, with a gasp and a choked-off "George!"

They lay, panting and reveling in the afterglow. Eventually George stood up.

"Shower seperately, or together?"

"Together." Elliot said firmly. For now his only thought was the beautiful man lying with him. He'd worry about everything else later. Tomorrow, even.

The warm water, combined with the feel of George's skin, was soothing. He was thoroughly exhausted as he walked with Huang to his bedroom and laid down next to him.

"You do realize... you just cheated on your wife with another man, right?" George asked. He sounded guilty, but not regretful.

"I know. We'll deal with it later."

"We? As in us?" He sounded happy.

"Yes." He confirmed."I don't know how it happened... but..."

"Same here." George said softly. He set his head on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot found himself falling asleep quickly despite the knowledge of the trouble he'd deal with later.

For now, he was content to listen to George breathing deeply as he fell asleep. Even though he didn't want to be gay, this was worth it.


End file.
